I Will
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Puppyshipping. Seto sufre las consecuencias del exceso de trabajo y de los descuidos de su salud. Pero siempre hay alguien que le da fuerzas para seguir.


**_ I Will…_**

Seto x Katsuya

** Notas previas: ** Los personajes de YuGiOh pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U.

La típica advertencia, que si la temática yaoi no te agrada no sigas leyendo y blah, blah, no digas que no te advertí y por ningún motivo utilices esta historia sin mi consentimiento ¬¬.

Un fanfic un poco extraño, pero bien cursi y dulzón. Por favor, no me amenacen por tener al pobrecito Seto en el hospital, pero ya quería poner esto en un fanfic y se me ocurrió que vendría bien con estos dos.

Caminaba por un valle extenso, totalmente nevado. Unos cuantos árboles, también cubiertos de nieve, mientras sobre él seguían cayendo los blancos copos.

Seto tenía frío, pero al mismo tiempo sentía su cara ardiendo como si estuviese a pleno sol. Quería detenerse, pero sabía que de quedarse en el frío no viviría para contarlo.

No recordaba como había llegado hasta allí. Sus últimos recuerdos eran de haber estado en su mansión, específicamente en su habitación, trabajando hasta tarde en un proyecto que logró finalizar. De ahí partir a toda prisa a la escuela, conduciendo a lo que más podía y después subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. No era la primera vez que llegaría tarde a clases por haber estado trabajando en algo relacionado con Kaiba Corp., pero no le agradaba llegar tarde. Simplemente porque en el pasillo siempre se encontraba con…

**_ "Es tu voz la que escucho_**

**_ pronunciando mi nombre._**

**_ Me detengo en cada palabra_**

**_ Cada día, cada noche_**

**_ Pero no puedo simplemente vivir y seguir"_**

- ¡Kaiba! – El rubio de ojos mieles le miró extrañado cuando ambos casi chocan al intentar subir al mismo tiempo las escaleras – Oye viejo, ¿Se le acabó la cuerda al gallo a cuarzo que tienes en el jardín?

Seto se sonrojó. Sus rostros habían quedado a centímetros, aunque no sabía si era la rabia o el nerviosismo que sentía por el proyecto lo que le lastimaba el pecho. Como siempre, prefirió hacer un comentario despectivo ante la broma de Katsuya.

- No, simplemente quise comprobar qué se siente llegar tarde a clase, porque a tí parece encantarte. Quítate perro, o me van a dejar contigo fuera de la sala.

- Relájate hombre… ¿Estás bien? – Indicando el sonrojo en el rostro del castaño – Te ves como si tuvieses fiebre…

Este comentario le llamó la atención a Seto. Y puso una de sus manos en su propia frente, comprobando que algo de temperatura tenía. Pero rápidamente cambió de actitud al ver ese interrogante par de ojos de cachorro.

- ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y déjame pasar! – Contesta violentamente Seto, y empujando a un lado a Katsuya decide correr escaleras arriba.

- ¡Oye, espera! – Intuyendo que algo no andaba bien con el ojiazul, también emprendió carrera hacia el tercer piso. Logró alcanzar al CEO justo cuando éste se disponía a entrar…

Y eso era todo. No podía entender cómo había llegado desde esa situación a la actual.

No recordaba por qué había nieve. Sí, era invierno y hacía mucho frío, pero en el pronóstico no habían mencionado alguna nevada, siquiera una llovizna. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Por más que avanzara, parecía que nada cambiaba, o peor, que había estado caminando en círculos. Como fuese, tenía que encontrar ayuda, o…

Debido a la gruesa capa de nieve, no pudo darse cuenta de que el suelo descendía en una leve pendiente ante él, por lo que cayó fuertemente al suelo helado.

Se quedó tendido un momento. Lo frío de la nieve calmaba el ardor de su rostro, quería permanecer ahí… No luchar más… Nunca más…

Mokuba es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo. Ya había logrado derrotar a Yugi, Kaiba Corp. había alcanzado su mejor período comercial e incluso ya se había expandido hacia otros países en los 5 continentes, todo en su vida ya estaba resuelto. No había de qué preocuparse…

Además, su último recuerdo sería el de aquellos melosos ojos y esa cabellera dorada frente a él.

- Jounouchi… – Murmuró en medio del letargo en el que caía por efecto del frío, ya no había dolor… Todo pasaba lenta pero dulcemente.

**_ "Hablándome a mí mismo y creyendo_**

**_ Que puedo vivir sin ti._**

**_ Viviendo en las mentiras y creyendo_**

**_ Que el amor puede permanecer…"_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katsuya había pasado toda la tarde en el hospital. Aferraba esa fría mano que reposaba sobre la cama, mientras se preguntaba por qué tenía que suceder esto. Por qué, justo el día en que planeaba declarársele. Estaba dispuesto a ser humillado por él, incluso a ser despreciado, pero esto… No podía estar pasando. Él no se podía morir sin saber que una persona en el mundo lo amaba sinceramente, no por ser el CEO de Kaiba Corp., ni por ser el chico más popular de la escuela, incluso de la ciudad, posiblemente de todo el país. No, simplemente por ser el bastardo ricachón más antipático del mundo, el que siempre le daba apodos caninos o animales, con el que siempre estaba peleando. Ni más ni menos que Seto Kaiba.

Porque esa mañana, después de haber corrido tras él cuando subieron a toda prisa las escaleras, lo primero que vio en el pasillo del tercer piso fue a Kaiba-kun en el suelo, inconsciente y con una fiebre altísima, a pesar de lo cual su cuerpo se sentía helado como hielo. Corrió hasta él y después de comprobar qué le pasaba al CEO, comenzó a pedir auxilio de tal manera que los profesores y alumnos de todo el piso salieron de sus salas a ver qué pasaba, lo que permitió que mientras un chico iba a pedir ayuda a la enfermería de la escuela, uno de los profesores llamara una ambulancia.

Mientras tanto, ahí yacía su Seto, inconsciente en sus brazos, frío como tantas veces parecía ser con todos… La sola posibilidad de perderle le hizo llorar, cosa que sus compañeros interpretaron como shock del momento.

Suerte que se le permitió acompañarle, puesto que Mokuba se encontraba de viaje. Una severa insuficiencia cardíaca, producto de alguna enfermedad anterior no tratada, se había manifestado esa mañana gracias al estrés y el agotamiento acumulados durante ese mes.

- No, tú no te puedes morir así – Murmura Katsuya, sentado junto a la cama en la que se encuentra Seto Kaiba, el arrogante CEO – Preferiría verte vivo, que me dijeras perro, perdedor y todos los sobrenombres que me decías por molestar, pero al menos estarías ahí… Piensa en Moki, el chiquillo te quiere mucho… Casi tanto como yo…

**_ "Escúchame por favor, estoy de rodillas rogando ante ti"_**

Dentro de su ensueño, Seto creyó escuchar al rubio.

- Jounouchi… Dónde… Yo no puedo seguir…

**_ "Pero si no me muestras el camino,_**

**_ No, no me muestras el camino…"_**

- Kaiba… Reacciona… – El rubio prácticamente le suplicaba, sabía que quizás el castaño no le escuchaba en absoluto, pero era alarmante ver cómo ese monitor indicaba que el corazón de Seto cada vez latía más lentamente – Te prometo que te voy a dejar decirme todo lo que quieras si te pones bien…

**_ "Él podría cambiar tu mundo y un día_**

**_ Podría romperte el corazón_**

**_ Y a pesar de que no mereces más_**

**_ Si lo amas me haré a un lado_**

**_ Te ofrezco esto_**

**_ Así es que déjame mientras aún te amo…"_**

Katsuya acarició la suave mano de Seto. A pesar de ser unas firmes manos masculinas, la piel era suave y los dedos largos y finos, a pesar de lo cual se veían fuertes. En la blanca piel no se veía herida alguna, pero sí unas pequeñas manchitas rojas en la palma y una ligera hinchazón en la yema de los dedos.

Recordaba que con haber visto esas lesiones y los exámenes que le hicieron al ojiazul el médico supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. Una endocarditis, la que según los exámenes ya llevaba su tiempo desarrollándose.

**_ "Y si él no te da calidez_**

**_ Sabes que yo lo haré"_**

El rubio notó lo frío que se encontraban los delgados brazos de Seto, y que su frente brillaba ligeramente debido a un sutil sudor frío. Katsuya tomó una pequeña toalla y secó la frente del joven empresario, para después cubrirle con una frazada que la enfermera había dejado en la habitación.

- Sabes, mejor será que, ya que estamos solos, te lo diga de una vez – Dice Katsuya mientras acomoda la frazada sobre Seto – Bueno, hoy me había decidido a decirte algo que me he guardado durante bastante tiempo… De primero no me lo creía, pero después de todo lo que vivimos durante el torneo de Ciudad Batallas, no me quedó más que reconocer que tú ya formas parte del grupo…

**_ "Sabes que yo lo haré"_**

Suavemente acercó su rostro al de Seto, para murmurar algo al oído de éste.

- Porque desde entonces te considero un amigo… Y me gustas… Prácticamente, te amo.

**_ "Porque así es como eres_**

**_ Y el resto de mi vida_**

**_ Lo dedico a ti…"_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Seto levanta su cabeza del suelo, apoyando su peso en sus brazos para ponerse de pie. El frío parecía atravesar su piel y llegar hasta sus huesos, debilitándole, clavándose como mil dagas en su cuerpo, especialmente en su corazón.

**_ "Y sé que el amor no puede esperar_**

**_ Aquí hay una luna, y un sol_**

**_ Y un sueño a través del cual me veo"_**

Corazón que, contrario a la creencia general, no es tan frío como aparenta ser. No sólo amaba a Mokuba, lentamente había aprendido a querer a Yugi y compañía, quiénes eran los únicos amigos sinceros de su querido hermanito. Pero también de cierta manera les consideraba como amigos, ya que no se habían acercado a él por su dinero, sino que los unía la pasión por los duelos. Nunca lo reconocería, pero les tenía algo de aprecio, por eso siempre acababa ayudando a Yugi, a pesar de no terminar de creerse el cuento de los antepasados egipcios y toda esa parafernalia. Quizás por eso, dentro de ese aparentemente frío corazón, una persona se había hecho un espacio; porque esa persona no tenía mucho que ver con esas fantasías, porque sentía que de alguna forma él compartía ese escepticismo… Y porque era el único que nunca lamía el suelo frente a él. El único que se atrevía a desafiarle. Y eso… Eso le agradaba.

- Jounouchi… ¿Creerías si alguien te dijese que yo siento algo por ti?

**_ "Un poquito de cambio y_**

**_ Un poquito de mi deseo_**

**_ Quería escapar de todo y_**

**_ No supe qué decir._**

**_ Soy el hombre en esto y_**

**_ El involucrado es quién resulta herido_**

**_ Pero no sé cómo alejarme_**

**_ No, no sé cómo alejarme"_**

El ojiazul avanzó unos metros, tambaleándose. Se sentía débil,

- Creo que debo estar por morir… Porque me gustaría decírtelo frente a frente…

Seto volvió a caer, esta vez sobre sus rodillas. No sentía miedo, al contrario, pensaba que si su destino era morir lo aceptaba… Después de todo, nadie sabría jamás lo que había llegado a sentir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katsuya había permanecido junto a Seto todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera había comido algo. Pero nada de eso importaba. Porque estaba decidido a quedarse junto al CEO hasta que volviera a abrir esos hermosos ojos zafiro… O hasta que llegase el momento en que no los abriría nunca más.

**_ "Si él se convierte en tu héroe, de alguna forma_**

**_ me convierto en tu payaso_**

**_ Y no mereces nada más, pero mi amor_**

**_ Está aquí y es todo lo que he encontrado._**

**_ Te ofrezco esto_**

**_ Así es que déjame mientras aún te amo_**

**_ Y si él no atesora tu corazón_**

**_ Sabes que yo lo haré"_**

- Porque si pudiese hacer algo por ti, ten por seguro que lo haría…

**_ "No soy sabio,_**

**_ No soy astuto_**

**_ Dices que no hay duda de ello._**

**_ Si decides_**

**_ Que tienes a alguien más_**

**_ Cuando te quiero para mi_**

**_ No me puedo detener,_**

**_ No puedo mirar_**

**_ No puedo decir nada más sobre ello_**

**_ Pero mi amor seguirá_**

**_ Mientras el río siga fluyendo"_**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Quiero darme una oportunidad. Supongo que hay mucho más por qué vivir – murmura Seto, decidido a continuar. A lo lejos, logra divisar a una persona conocida… Sonrió discretamente, y olvidándose de todo, sólo se dedicó a avanzar hacia "él"…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_ "El será tu rey y algún día_**

**_ Te podría dejar sufriendo_**

**_ Sigue la misiva que dice que mi amor_**

**_ Es real, y lo que he encontrado_**

**_ Te lo ofrezco_**

**_ Así es que déjame mientras aún te amo_**

**_ Y si él no te da calidez_**

**_ Sabes que yo lo haré"_**

A la mañana siguiente, Seto notó que estaba conectado a un monitor cardíaco, que en uno de sus brazos tenía puesta una intravenosa… Y que junto a una de sus manos, reposaban las de otra persona, en cuyos brazos descansaba una cabellera rubia que él conocía bien.

Simplemente sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, dándole fuerzas para seguir viviendo, como una luz. El cabello del cachorro brillaba con los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, dándole una apariencia tranquila.

Pero para hacer esto más divertido, Seto decidió por un momento volver a ponerse la máscara de antipatía y empezó a mover el hombro de Katsuya, para que despertara.

- Despierta perro… Cachorro, despierta – Seto movió la cabeza, pensativo – Cómo es posible que siga durmiendo, y en esa posición tan incómoda? – Claro, porque Katsuya se encontraba sentado en una silla y con su cabeza apoyada sobre la cama – Pobre espalda…

Seto siguió intentando despertar al rubio cada vez más cabreado porque el chico no despertaba, así es que resolvió despertarlo con el remedio más eficaz y antiguo. Tomó un vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y salpicó un poco en la cara de Katsuya, haciéndole prácticamente saltar bien despierto.

- Hasta que reaccionas, perro – Seto aún simuló su actitud antipática – Me puedes decir qué hago yo aquí, y de paso, decirme qué haces tú aquí? Porque, que yo sepa, en los hospitales no se permiten animales.

Katsuya miró con una expresión desilusionada al principio, pero luego, como reacción más obvia, se enojó. Se puso de pie, mirando fijamente a Seto.

- A ver… Está bien que me preguntes qué corchos haces aquí. Está bien que me preguntes qué hago yo aquí. Pero ¿No podrías hacerlo de una forma más amable, considerando que estuviste a punto de morirte por no haber consultado un médico a tiempo , y considerando también que el que tuvo que quedarse toda la tarde y toda la noche en esta habitación fui yo? Al menos, deberías decirme buenos días, ricachón engreído.

Por un momento, el ojiazul se quedó en silencio. Pero después se puso a reír como loco.

- ¡Oye, qué es lo gracioso! – La paciencia de Katsuya se empezaba a acabar.

- Te ves divertido cuando te enojas y tienes la cara mojada – Comentó Seto, sin dejar de reírse – Bueno, en realidad es cierto que te debo las gracias – Y dicho esto, como pudo se acercó un poco más a Katsuya, y tomando su rostro entre sus manos lo acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios – Espero sirva…

Katsuya se limitó a sonrojarse y luego quedó sin habla.

- ¿Qué te pasa cachorro? – Pregunta Seto, extrañado.

- No, es que… – el rubio no sabía cómo responder. Porque todo parecía un sueño.

- ¿Te molesta que te haya besado otro hombre?

- No, es decir, el que…

- ¿Qué yo te haya besado?

- No exactamente… Es simplemente que no sé cómo interpretar ese gesto de tu parte…

Seto hace que Katsuya se siente en la cama a un lado, de cara a él, y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio le mira fijamente.

- Interprétalo… Interprétalo como un "te amo", Katsuya…

Los ojos de Katsuya se agrandaron de la sorpresa, pero aún tuvo valor de responder.

- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que justamente estaba decidido a decirte lo mismo ayer?

- Lo creo… No eres el tipo de persona que puede guardarse lo que siente por mucho tiempo… A diferencia de mi.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que quizás… Me comporté antipático contigo porque me di cuenta de que me apreciabas, y aunque yo sentía lo mismo, temía que me rechazaras si te decía mis verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que preferí aprender a odiarte. Pero en lugar de ello, mi cariño iba en aumento… Pero creo que mis cálculos estaban errados…

- Ja, y pensar que el que esperaba ser rechazado y despreciado era yo… – Ante este comentario, Seto sólo sonrió, para después recibir un beso por parte de Katsuya.

- Gracias Katsuya…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por salvarme la vida… Y recordarme que aún hay mucho por qué vivir.

**_ Owari_**

**_ Notas:_** Bueno, este fic lo hice pensando en muchas cosas que me han pasado. Y es que en las duras y en las maduras, siempre hay alguien cerca que te ayuda y apoya. Para la idea me basé en lo que me ocurrió a mi hace poco, no fue tan grave como lo de Seto, pero la causa es la misma y también tuve que estar en el hospital un par de días; pero fue cuando, a pesar de la distancia, sentí con fuerza el cariño de las personas que son especiales para mi, y sobretodo, de un chico en particular.

La canción traducida en el fanfic es "I Will" de los Bee Gees, perteneciente al único álbum de ellos que me gusta (Still Waters). Fue la que inspiró esta idea y aunque la letra no tiene mucho que ver, creo que de alguna forma hice que encajara xD.

Gracias por leer este fic… Déjenme reviews, porfis, digan que si... Me harían feliz :3


End file.
